


Timothy

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts a new tradition. Dean is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timothy

Title: Timothy  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
Words: 365  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: Sam starts a new tradition. Dean is not pleased.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

"Dude, that is one fugly pumpkin. I think it's cursed."

Sam anchored his hands to his hips. "His name is Timothy, and he's not cursed. He's going to be our jack o' lantern."

"We don't do jack o' lanterns."

"I want to carve one at least once in my life. Will you help?"

Dean smirked. "I don't want to take your project away from you."

Bemused, Dean sat back in the chair as Sam got some newspaper and a black marker. He watched without comment as Sam drew triangles for eyes, a small circle for a nose, and a crooked grin for a mouth.

"You're not using one of my good knives," the older Winchester barked. "Use an older one. A duller one."

"I need something sharp."

Dean said nothing when he watched Sam take one of his personal favorites. At least, it wasn't his most favorite.

Sam carved around the stem until he opened the top of pumpkin like a lid. Dean actually winced as he watched Sam pull out the guts of the pumpkin. He could hear them splash against the paper.

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

"No any worse than monster guts," Sam replied tersely. "Now, for the face."

Anxiously, Dean drummed his fingers against his leg as Sam set about the task of carving the eyes carefully with the blade. Soon, Dean found himself drifting over.

"I'll do the nose," he offered.

A bit of surprise on his face, Sam passed him the knife. Dean diligently began to carve as he used his hunting knife for something other than killing. He felt a bit of personal satisfaction as he poked out the orange shape. Each of them shared the job of working on the mouth; Dean on the right side and Sam on the left.

"There!" Sam exclaimed triumphantly.

Their pumpkin smiled grotesquely at them. It wasn't perfect, but it was their creation.

"It's ready for a glow stick or a candle if you want to be traditional."

"A glow stick is fine," Dean replied. "We don't want to start a fire."

As their pumpkin glowed merrily in the dark, Dean decided that this could be a new tradition.

Could be.


End file.
